


We Had Some Good Times Didn't We?

by phloridas



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Moving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phloridas/pseuds/phloridas
Summary: A final walk through the London flat stirs up some powerful memories for Dan and Phil--along with a certain excitement for what's to come.





	We Had Some Good Times Didn't We?

**Author's Note:**

> I told myself I wasn't going to write a moving fic, but clearly my feelings were too much to contain. I hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Title credits: Walking in the Wind by One Direction

_Home._

What a word. It held so much meaning for so many people. For some, it may be a tiny cottage in the middle of the woods. For others, a two-story at the end of a cul de sac, its driveway littered with tiny bicycles, perhaps holding a basketball hoop near the garage doors. For Phil, though…

Home had never been a specific place for Phil. He had moved too often in the last twelve years to really get attached to one area. The one thing that had remained constant throughout most of those moves, though…

Well, it was right next to him, nuzzling his feather soft head into Phil’s shoulder. “Still reminiscing?”

“Sorta. Also kinda just thinking.”

Dan hums, sending a soft tickling sensation all down Phil’s spine. “Oh, really? About what?”

“A lot of things, actually. We’ve built so many memories here, but at the same time, it’s not like Manchester holds any less. Or Japan. Or Hong Kong. Or even Singapore now. You know what one thing has remained constant in all those memories, though?”

“What?” Dan asks, but judging from the smile Phil can see from the corner of his eye, he knows exactly what Phil is about to say.

“ _Y_ _ou,_ you spork.” Phil interlaces their fingers and brings Dan’s knuckles up to his lips, pressing a tender kiss to the ring sitting snugly on Dan’s third finger and thoroughly enjoying the flush crawling up his fiance’s cheeks. “For whatever reason, you’ve chosen to stick by my side, even when I’m being an asshole, and I can’t even tell you how grateful I am. Honestly, why someone would choose to be around me all the time is beyond me, but I’m really glad it’s you.”

“Oh, _Phiiilll!_ You know you’ll always be my home too. Wherever I am in the world, it won’t feel right unless I’m by your side. I mean that.”

“Ugh Dan, you’re gross. Come on, let’s finish saying goodbye.” Phil eases himself off the couch, the one that had brought them so much spinal pain over the years, that they’re somehow still taking to the new flat despite all their friends’ warnings. Keeping their hands intertwined, he slowly makes his way through the lounge, brushing a hand over their now-empty mantle, feeling a slight emptiness at the utter barren wasteland that had formerly been their flat.

Five years. _Five years_ they had spent there, with moments of domestic bliss and sharp tension littering every corner of Phil’s mind.

The TV, where they had binged countless hours of anime and _American Horror Story_ , too often paying more attention to each other than the screen, Dan constantly begging Phil to go back to what they had missed, Phil grumbling but of course agreeing anyway because what wouldn’t he do for that gorgeous brown-eyed boy beside him?

The giant shelves, once chock-full of their museum-like collection of DVDs and the adorable trinkets and photographs whose permanence once gave Phil a sense of comfort and stability.

The fireplace that Dan had been so excited to use that first winter, and each one after that, so easily enamoured by the cosy aesthetic vibe it gave off, even if their shared body heat did more to warm them than that thing ever did.

The rarely used dining table and multicoloured chairs, meant for the rare times they had company but more often used as a dumping place for all their miscellaneous crap that they didn’t know what else to do with.

The kitchen. Oh god, the kitchen. How many kisses had they shared in here, how many giggles and guffaws at their occasionally abhorrent cooking skills? Phil sure wouldn’t miss the glass door that far too often blew his cover when sneaking late-night handfuls of cereal. All the baking videos they had filmed in there too...and the affection that they revealed to the camera growing stronger with each one.

And that hallway. He’s surprised the carpet hadn’t gained a permanent imprint of Dan’s face by now. Although it had often been a site of tears and broken hearts, especially in the early days, it had been Phil and Dan’s hallway, and for that reason alone, Phil wouldn’t change a thing.

Dan’s hand tightens in Phil’s once they finally enter Phil’s room, tears prickling behind his soft blue eyes despite himself. This room, once so full of intimate moments and Phil’s most precious belongings, has now been reduced to nothing but boxes, boxes everywhere--and that damn wicker bed Phil just couldn’t seem to get rid of. Phil spends a few minutes longer here, breathing in the empty air, hearing his breath echo back at him. When it suddenly turns shaky, though, Dan is right there with open arms and equally shining eyes, somehow the single gossamer thread that keeps Phil from falling apart completely. What would he do without this perfect human, who Phil truly thinks his heart might burst for?

After a long while of just breathing in Dan’s heavenly scent and enjoying the comfort of his strong hands rubbing smooth circles into his back, Phil finally peels himself away with a whisper of a beckon. This time, he’s the one to squeeze Dan’s hand as they step into Dan’s black bedroom for the final time.

How many times? How many times had he laid on that bed, feeling perfectly at peace with the world while he listened to Dan pour his heart into that piano? Sure, they’ll absolutely be getting more moments like that in the new flat, but it won’t be the same. Everything will be different--for the better, of course, but Phil can’t deny that he’ll have a hard time letting go of these memories.

Dan’s room, which was so effortlessly _him_ , is now nothing more than boxes and a bed frame and a wardrobe they had shared so many laughs in constructing, laughs that they had put up for the world to enjoy--and boy, did they seem to enjoy it. Phil may never fully understand why they took such joy in such simple domesticity, but he certainly wasn’t complaining.

Turning to the silent man beside him, Phil expects to see the glistening strands of tear tracks, but his face is somehow dry--and full of an emotion Phil can’t quite comprehend, somewhere between longing and a stark determination for what’s to come. Dan certainly was a complicated being, but Phil thoroughly reveled in discovering yet another piece to fit his puzzle.

And then Dan’s pulling Phil over to the bed, Phil expecting them both to lay down together, but Dan’s crouching down instead. Phil watches with a question in his eyes as Dan pulls out a stack of papers and holds them tightly to his chest. Phil’s confusion melts into a secret smile, though, as he knows exactly what those sheets contain. Dan joins him on the bare mattress, his eyes speaking exactly what’s on Phil’s mind.

He can’t wait to finally welcome that corgi into their beautiful new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! I'd love to hear your thoughts on this, I kind of just cranked this out over a couple days in a haze of emotion. Clearly, I'm going to miss this flat just as much as, if not more than them. You can check me out on Tumblr at [phloridas](http://phloridas.tumblr.com) if you'd like. I hope that wherever you are, you're having a wonderful day/night and if not, I hope this helped make it a little better! <3


End file.
